The present invention relates to a tablet packing apparatus and more particularly to a tablet packing apparatus which is capable of automatically feeding both tablets (including capsules, pills, and the like) and tablet vessels and automatically storing on storage shelves the vessels packed with the tablets.
As such a conventional tablet packing apparatus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,061, there has been disclosed an apparatus which comprises a plurality of feeder vessels storing different types of tablets so as to allow the tablets discharged from the feeder vessels to be stored in a tablet vessel through a hopper provided in one place.
The tablet packing apparatus simply packs tablets in sequence into the tablet vessels arranged in a line. In the case that different types of tablets are packed for each tablet vessel, therefore, the apparatus is incapable of identifying the difference of tablet vessels from the appearance thereof, resulting in necessity of operator's checking what tablets were packed.
Besides, the tablet packing apparatus can not feed the another kind of tablets during the filling of one kind of tablets because tablets are filled in the tablet vessel at one place. The tablet packing apparatus is incapable of simultaneously dispensing a plurality of types of tablets.